Cooking for Two! With Your Host, Beca Mitchell!
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: After 6 months together, Chloe was surprised to learn more about Beca's skills... Really bad, summary, better story I promise! Beca/Chloe


**A/N: I hope you like :) Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. If I did, BeChloe would be canon, lesbihonest.**

* * *

6 months. 6 months since the Beca and Chloe had confessed their feelings for each other and experienced what could arguably be the most awkward first date in history...

But whatever.

These have been six of the best months of their lives, Beca thought as she made her way across the quad to the station. As she walked, she felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her Metallica hoodie.

_Morning babe! Happy 6 months! I can't wait to see you tonight... get ready to be wined, dined and ravished until your voice is hoarse ;) Love you babe xx_

Beca smiled at the text.

_I look forward to it (you better keep your promise this time – I won the last round ;)) Love you more_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Beca jokingly called as she entered the redhead's quiet apartment. Kicking the door shut behind her, the brunette poked her head into the kitchen and was met with the pungent smell of burnt chicken and, waving her hands in front of her face to clear the smoke, saw her girlfriend frantically running around the cramped kitchen from counter to counter, trying to tend to about 8 different dishes at once.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Beca smiled at the antics of the older girl as she leant against the doorframe. "Shoot, the chicken!"

Chloe ran to the oven and pulled a giant black rock-like object (presumably the chicken) threw it onto the counter and slumped down beside it.

"Hi" Beca said.

Chloe jumped. "Oh my god. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long... Sorry, I would've spoken up earlier but I was too busy being... how did you put it?" Beca paused, feigning thought and approaching the redhead "Aah yes, 'wined, dined and ravished until my voice was hoarse'... yep, that's it"

"I am so _so _sorry babe. I planned for this whole thing to go so differently but-" she was cut short by Beca's lips on hers.

"Shhh... Happy half a year-iversary" Beca said before kissing her girlfriend once again, "and don't worry about the food, it's..." she picked up a spoon of vegetables "...salvageable?"

"You're being nice. It's a total disaster." Chloe's head dropped onto Beca's shoulder as she spoke.

Beca nodded and smiled down at the mass of red hair, "okay, you're right. It's bad." That earned her a slap on the arm. "Hey, we can make this work. Only this time, you can be the chief mixer, deal?"

Chloe lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "So you are a culinary master then?"

"I can't be much worse can I?"

"That's true... deal!" the pair grinned at each other.

"Let's do this love" Beca said, kissing the tip of Chloe's nose and rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

Over an hour later, the old meal was thrown out and long forgotten, Beca was expertly adding bits and pieces to the new dishes while Chloe absentmindedly stirred and watched the shorter girl in awe.

"You have all these aca-mazing ingredients in your cabinets and you don't use _any of them?!_ This is insane" Beca sounded horrified and personally _hurt_ as she clawed her way through the cupboards in Chloe's kitchen. "Where did they all come from?" she looked up at her girlfriend in disbelief.

Chloe giggled "Okay, firstly: My mom was hoping I'd start cooking and tried to entice me into it with spices and stuff. And secondly: aca-mazing? You've definitely been spending too much time with Aubrey"

Beca ignored the last comment pointedly and put her hands on Chloe's waist "it looks like we're almost done here. Do you mind going to set the table and get the jiggle juice, and I'll finish up here?"

"Sure thing Jamie Oliver" Chloe pecked Beca's cheek and winked as she left for the sitting room.

When she returned, ready to consult Beca on her opinion between two wines, but instead she stopped in the doorframe and smiled. It was her turn to watch her girlfriend, only this time in admiration, not amusement.

Beca was standing with her back to Chloe, slowly moving her hips to the tune she was humming – Titanium, Chloe soon realised and her grin got wider – and getting out two plates. She slid over to the dessert they had made and, with her tongue between her teeth in the most adorable fashion, piped whipped cream to its surface and moved back to the pot, tasting the sauce and moaning in approval. She looked so content and in her element (almost as if she were at her desk making a mix). Chloe gently placed the bottle on the counter and moved over to the brunette.

As she went for the tasting spoon, Chloe's hand was smacked with a dish towel "No, no touchy!" the younger woman said sternly, and quickly returned her attention to the food.

"You are so incredibly sexy right now" she said as she kissed Beca's neck and wound her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

The DJ chuckled, "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm the secret lovechild of Nigella Lawson and Gordon Ramsay."

Chloe laughed, a sound that will never get old to Beca, she thought, "Well, that explains your chocolate fetish and foul mouth" Chloe beamed up at Beca, but frowned when she noticed that the happy look had fallen and a dour expression adorned the brunette's face. She was biting the inside of her lip and her eyes were sullen and distant. Chloe immediately knew that look. It was the look she had when she thought of her parents "Babe? What's wrong?"

The brunette continued stirring the pot distractedly and sighed "When I was about 13 I found this book of recipes my mom and dad had made in what you could call the happier years of their relationship... It was basically a compilation of family recipes from both sides of their families." She explained. "That's about the time their fighting started to get out of hand... they were both really busy and I didn't want them to take any more strain so I started making dinner and I used a different recipe from the book each night... I thought it might bring them together again, you know? Give them a reminder of what family should be like... Only, my mom ate in her bedroom and dad was always in his study so..." she paused for a moment and shrugged, trying to hide the tears threatening to escape her eyes. "It was a stupid plan anyway. It would never have worked."

"That is so sweet Becs, it most certainly was NOT stupid" Chloe turned the brunette, making them face each other. "Some people just grow apart you know? It happens." She pulled Beca in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for getting all sad..." Beca said weakly into Chloe's shoulder "especially on our half a year-iversary"

"Shhh" The redhead softly stroked her girlfriend's hair comfortingly "I'm glad you opened up to me." She kissed the brunette's head.

Beca pulled away and shook herself, wiping away her tears she said, "Anyway, it kind of became a tradition for me. I used to love cooking these meals. It felt nice, making them again"

Chloe hesitated, "Well, we could make it a tradition of our own... if you want?"

The smile that emanated from the brunette's face genuinely shocked Chloe, her heart warmed at the sight. Chloe wanted to be the reason for that smile every single day.

"I'd like that"

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other and forgetting the past worries and the meal on the stove. For Beca, this was when she realized just how special Chloe is and how she never wants to let the other woman go. For Chloe, she knew that Beca is her soulmate, she just knew. That moment was when they both came to the conclusion that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I'm going to marry you one day." Chloe said without thinking, immediately regretting the slip of her tongue, and not wanting to scare Beca away. But the brunette just smiled.

"I know." She replied.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Most of this is from personal experience, but the last bit is inspired by a story my teacher told me... Really cute. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know... R&R (prompts can be left as review, PMs or send them to me on tumblr - kendrickgirlcrush :))**


End file.
